


Master of a Monster.

by Rose_Bride



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Inspired By Hellsing, Master & Servant, Not that explicit though, One Shot, but somewhat graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Bride/pseuds/Rose_Bride
Summary: The duty of LDS is to get rid of every supernatural threat to the citizens, and for that task what better weapon than a monster?(For the zarcray week 2019, Day 3 "monster")





	Master of a Monster.

It was incredible what adrenaline boosts made you do.

Coincidentally that was exactly what the biology class had been about; something about adrenaline makes your body shut down certain body functions in order to help you survive, it can make you faster, stronger, it makes pain go unnoticed.

But most of all, it kept fear at bay.

How else could Yuzu explain that with what she could swear was a broken leg, she had managed to run 5 floors downstairs?

Carrying a very heavy metal bat that she somehow managed to swing at the… things, that kept trying to attack her?

Thanks to adrenaline, every time she passed through a hallway full of corpses and blood, she just hurried her step and willed herself not to look to the mangled remains of her classmates or break into tears, and instead kept running.

She also forced herself to ignore that her hands and arms were getting sticky with… stains and that with every step she gave, she could hear her shoes stepping on something soft and squishy…

The entrance, if she could just manage to get to the entrance, then maybe…

“And where do you think you’re going, little girl?”

Yuzu felt her hands gripping the bat tightly, another testament of her boost, because this was not one the stumbling, rotting corpses from before.

It was him, the monster behind all of this.

His red eyes that fixed on her face were not as terrifying as the sharp, long teeth his wide grin let show, she had seen those same teeth sink into the flash of her teacher when put herself in his way and let the other scape.

The crunching noises… it was something she wouldn’t forget in her life, she forced herself to keep steady when she saw him walk over to her. He still wore the same lab coat he used to introduce himself as the new science teacher, it was unnatural that even amongst the bloodshed it still remained pristine and white.

Even the way he walked – she doubted this creature could even be called a ‘he’ – was all sorts of wrong, his gait was too fluid and quiet for someone of that size, his limbs had somehow gotten longer and almost spidery-looking, and she could almost see the shadows clinging to his form, shaping into weird angles…

Like a bad imitation of the human body.

“Oh my, aren’t you a feisty one?” He said the moment he was a couple steps from her, his eyes trailing down her body, as if he was ‘admiring’ a work of art. “The blood really suits you… turning you into a mindless servant seems almost a waste, maybe… mmm, maybe it’s time for me to get a fledgeling.” A disgusting and too long of a tongue swept over his teeth when he said this. “Mmmm, yes, the younger, the better, finding virgins is too hard nowadays.”

“Stay back!” Yuzu knew her treats fell on deaf ears, but it didn’t stop her from trying to swing her makeshift weapon at him, but he caught it with his hand, very easily

Of course he also, very easily, bend the bat without making the slightest effort.

Yuzu’s should have yelled, said anything, but she was lift by the neck of her shirt, to hold her at an eye level.

Those eyes, the eyes were staring into her being and infecting her vision with red, and filling her head with incomprehensible whispers, the shadows that she thought where a figment of her imagination her clinging to her…

It was over, when she felt her body going slack against her own volition…

 _‘I’m going to die…No, I don’t want to die!’_ But her lips never formed the words.

“I’ve had enough of this boring spectacle.”

…

_“What are you supposed to be?” The voice of a girl tapped the glass of his container, he could barely stir up, or open his eyes to even bother to see who it was._

_Had the Professor sent him a warm meal this time?_

_No, he would never do that, why would he? She must surely be a temptation, dangling it in front of him when he was too starved, too tired and simply too weak to even break off this pitiful form and enjoy it._

_“It’s not funny!” He heard her feet stomp on the metallic floor. “You said…” Was she sniffling now? Oh, the Professor really pick her specially for him didn’t he? “…You said that someone down here would protect me!”_

_If this body was capable of laughing, he would. Protection?! Did the Professor finally lost his mind from dealing with monsters?! The girl would be safer entering a lion’s den than being anywhere near him._

_“…Dad"_

_A sole eye opened the slightest fraction._

_To her credit, the whining didn’t turn into full-blown crying, instead he saw how she tapped on the glass again, and then her long, lithe finger – oh, what would he give for just one nibble of that finger? – passed over the symbols written in blood, adding an extra layer to his entrapment, an unnecessary measure all things considering, but the Professor was just that spiteful._

_“Dad, what were you even doing here?” He was struck in awe at the red flowing hair when he caught sight of her, finally, red like blood, it made his insides stir with hunger; but then when her eyes, a cold and tempered lavender where posed on him, the hunger calmed down._

_“It’s stupid thinking It out loud, but… I really hoped something like knight in shining armor would be waiting for me…”_

_No, it didn’t, it transformed into something he had long forgotten._

_“You don’t mind me being here do you?” No, he didn’t, in fact if she didn’t leave at all that would be perfect, and he simply saw her slump against his prison, tiny sobs reached his ears. “Am I going to die?... I don’t want to die.”_

…

“Who the hell are you?” She was dropped to the floor, all the red from her eyes vanished and she could breath and move on her own again, for a minute she watched with some interest to the man that could very well have been her savior.

But maybe the word was too generous for him, because he looked like no cop she’d ever seen, and he was completely ignoring her, his attention completely on the monsters that was now glaring daggers at him.

Even though he wasn’t too far away, he was completely covered in shadows… or hopefully he was just wearing all black, his face was partially covered with the brim of his hat.

He and her captor were talking, but she didn’t quite catch what they were saying, then, there was a sickening laughter filling the air, and then the monsters all emerged from different corners of the building and circled the man, completely going past her.

This was her chance.

But when she attempted to stand up on her own, a sharp pain had her collapsing again; yep, her leg was definitely broken. It even hurt to breath so it was likely that a something had punctured her lungs too, maybe a broken rib. She hugged her own body, praying for the rush of energy back, but with it looked like it was useless.

The shots and growls tearing through the air made her look at where the man was again.

Now with his face completely visible, Yuzu trembled at the look on his face as he kept shooting at all the zombies that throwing themselves at him with an incredible speed; he was grinning, the same maniacal grin she had seen on the fake teacher before, the same bloodlust in his eyes.

The same sharp teeth.

Her savior was…

…

_“Where are you Ray? Where has the little ray of sunshine gone to?” The nausea settled in her belly when he heard his voice._

_That dirty, traitorous rat!_

_“Come out, come out, wherever you are…”_

_Ray knew it was matter of time before he found this place, but she still sunk further into the floor, she had had a very tiny hope._

_His men had managed to slam the door open with little effort and in no time, they were all pushing inside smashing desks and work tables in their passing._

_Tearing down her dad’s last refuge._

_From behind them, **he** emerged, he had no right to look that composed, that content and self-assured._

_“Oh, there you are, Miss Akaba, or should I say President? You missed your designation ceremony!”_

_“Jean-Michael Roget.” She said through gritted teeth. “It must have slipped my mind.”_

_Especially when he had sent his men to ransack her room, looking for the combinations of the treasury and her father’s bank accounts._

_“Don’t worry, little one, I will summarize the most important matters for you.” He walked towards her, not even paying attention to his surroundings, pulling a gun from under his coat. “All summarized in 14 simple **bullet** points, one for each of your years.” _

_Ray squared her shoulders and got up, if she was going to face her death, then she would do so standing tall and proud._

_“You seriously think someone like you could lead LDS?!” She shouted at him, before she evn finished saying it, Roget had pulled the trigger giving Ray only a minimum of time to try and duck._

_But it still grazed against her shoulder._

_Even as she felt a blinding pain spreading through her entire body, she took a little satisfaction on seeing him sneer and break his façade._

_“As if I would allow the power I worked so hard to earn for the past 20 years to be taken off by some spoiled princess!” His finger was on the trigger again. “Don’t you think I will let you die quickly; I will save the last one for your pretty little head… but right now…let’s go for the ear shall we?”_

_Ray tried to hold in the scream of pain when the bullet pierced through the shell of her ear, but failed miserably when she felt glass shards piercing her on the back._

_The bullets had shattered the tempered glass._

_This was bad, she could already see her blood making tiny puddles in the floor, who knew your ear could bleed so much?_

_That was when she heard it; a shuffling inside container…_

_Her eyes widened at the sight of the single hole the bullets had made, and the strange symbols bathed in her own blood, glowing and dissolving before her eyes._

_The cracks spread to tye remaining glass and it crumbled completely,_

_But what shocked her more was when she saw that the weird reptile-like creature was no longer there.… in its place, still bound and struggling to reach out for the blood splattered a little too far from its reach was a man._

_Or at least it seemed like a man, as he was crouched, only a wild mane of silvery hair was visible._

_The slurping sounds he made when his tongue finally reached his meal was too sickening, but she couldn’t stop watching either._

_…_

The stranger was now stalking towards them, every time the teacher shot at him – where did he even got a gun? – he only stopped for a second before shrugging it off.

Now that he was closer, Yuzu could see his abnormal golden eyes, shining under his hat.

“Why? Why is a vampire working for humans?!” The more desperate he grew, the more bullets he shot, no matter how useless it obviously was.

“Because if I let pieces of trash like you run around free… in that scenario, the extinction of humanity would be imminent… And that’s something I won’t allow.” The stranger had an unnaturally large shadow, she realized that just now, it stretched far longer than it should and was far darker than a full moon night should allow. “Besides, you don’t deserve to be called a vampire.”

“Vampire?!” She asked out loud, more to herself than anything, but instantly regretted it as it brought their attention back to her, the newcomer chuckled.

“Well, Isn’t she a sharp one?”

Before Yuzu could even protest, she saw how in one blink the teacher was in one place, and the next he was behind her, forcing her to stand and grabbing her by the neck.

Using her as a shield.

“This little girl is the only survivor! Don’t you want her to live?” To make his point across, Yuzu felt the cold breath on her neck, and knew his teeth were really close. “I don’t ask for much, just let me go, and I’ll make sure to keep a low profile.”

“Oh?” For all his talk, it didn’t look like he cared as he still drew out his gun – bigger than Yuzu had ever seen before. – and pointed it at them, she got chills down to the tip of her toes when those golden eyes fixed on her. “Hey, school girl, are you a virgin?”

 _‘Wha-what?! What type of question was that? Who even-_ ’ The thought didn’t get too far as she felt her captor trying to cover her mouth.

“Answer me!” His weapon was still ready to shot, and Yuzu knew he was most definitely not kidding. “Goddamit! Do you want to live? Yes, or no?!”

It was weird how time seemed to slow down when her teeth sank into the hand on her mouth and began to say the word, at the same time as his hand pulled the trigger and even the deafening sound of the gun didn’t register in her ears and Yuzu could swear she could see each millisecond in which the bullet got closer and closer.

Have you ever felt a pain so blinding that your body actually can’t process it and instead starts to shut down? That’s how it felt for Yuzu when the shot pierced through her chest.

Maybe this was what death was supposed to feel like.

That was her only thought when everything turned black

…

_“What the fuck is that?” Roget asked when his eyes followed what she was watching, mesmerized by the sight too, at least until it lifted itself from its meal and a pair of golden eyes set on him._

_“W-what are you standing around for? Shut it dead!!” She ducked and heard the rain of bullets hitting flesh, but no blood, no thump, no cries._

_Nothing, when she peaked again, he looked whole and unbothered by any wound._

_With a single snap she saw the restraints finally give in. Ray could see the jagged, sharp teeth, the unnaturally smooth skin, when he shifted to stand his limbs made a crunching sound, as if broken bones were realigning on its own; even after that the way he moved was completely strange…_

_“Sir! Our bullets don’t do a thing!” Roget’s men kept shooting at it without any results._

_“… There’s nothing about this in the files!”_

_There was an ugly cackle coming from him, and in a single flash, when the men tried to shoot him again; he moved too quick for her or anyone to notice, and then, one of the men stood very quiet._

_With half of his head missing._

_She felt her stomach revolt when she saw him hold it above him and practically gorging on his blood._

**_'A vampire… LDS, has a vampire?’_ ** _What type of experiments did her father run here._

_Was it even experiments or outright witchcraft?_

_She forced her nausea down as she kept seeing him tear apart on Roget's men as if they were made of cardboard._

_Limb after limb, sometimes using nothing but his hands, but she was also witness of him using his mouth to attack someone’s neck and chewing._

_The entire room became a bloodbath in the matter of seconds._

_At the end Roget was reduced to a blubbering mess on the floor, holding his gun tightly, but not making a single sound, or moving in the slightest._

_The man didn’t even spare him a glance when he turned his eyes to her._

_And he smiled, wide and broad; he walked towards her, Ray saw the gun of one of the men lying at her feet and pointed it to him._

_There was no hope, her hands kept trembling…_

_“Are you injured Master?” His voice surprised her, it was nothing like that awful laughter she heard before; it was deep and if she didn’t know she was dealing with a vampire, she might call it 'soft'._

_None of that surprised her more than him kneeling at her feet, his long arm touching the floor and his head brought lower than her eye level._

_“Who are you?”_

_“I couldn’t smell your blood inside that glass, but now I realize you are my master, heir to the Lancers.” He said, sounding almost apologetic. “I am your humble servant, awaiting orders…”_

_Ray's mind was in a spiral trying to process his statement._

_“LDS will be mine!!!” Roget yelled somehow finding some courage and firing at her._

_The bullets never touched her, instead they were embedded on his arm._

_“Jean-Michael Roget… I can smell the foulness of your blood from here, your rotten flesh is worthless even to me, you will never be my master.” He side eyed to Roget and then to her, it was then when Ray realized he didn’t look that old, if anything he looked like young man, maybe even a boy._

_But his eyes… there was something indecipherable  old and … sad in his eyes._

_“What’s your name?” She asked, forcing down the trembling voice._

_“Z-ARC” he said, “That’s what your ancestors called me.”_

_She lifted the gun and pointed it to Roget._

_…_

“Remember that this was your choice.” She had heard, as she felt blackness creeping around her, it was weird…

Feeling the life of you literally leaving your body.

Even in the midst of it, she was mesmerized by his golden eyes, his silvery hair…

The fangs that sank on her neck didn’t hurt, it was even weirder than before, she felt the blackness receded and instead she was assaulted by the feeling of countless of eyes observing her.

Studying her, and drinking every last bit of herself.

_…_

“There he comes.” She said as soon as his shadow made itself known between the fog, or maybe he had made the fog? Ray didn’t know and right didn’t particularly care, she simply gave the signal for the normal troops for cleaning up the scene.

What she cared was that Zarc was not alone, he was carrying someone.

A girl, still wearing her school uniform, and Ray cursed to herself; there weren’t supposed to be any students this late, kids meant families, and dealing with families was always difficult.

When they were finally left alone Ray noticed he had yet to let go of the girl, who was staring at her with fear in her eyes; she exhaled the smoke from her cigar before reading her question.

Zarc tended to be a bit… excitable after a mission.

“Got rid of the vampire, there were no survivors left.” He said, and she didn’t miss how this time his hands tightened the slightest bit against the girl, who was still very quiet.

Her fingers snapped the still lit cigar in half before he finished the whole sentence and looked at the girl again, noticing at last that she wasn’t wrapped in a blanket but in Zarc’s black coat, her skin had gone unnaturally pale and there were faint movements in her chest that indicated breathing.

Under her scrutiny the girl smiled, and she saw them: fangs.

“Sorry… but I’m already dead.”

In her mind entered a loop in which she asked how had the mission ended, and he answering every possible alternative.

Even the worst case scenario was not as bad as this.

“You vampiric asshole! What have you done??!!”

His only answer was a long, noisy and drawn-out laughter.

…

_“Your only job was to eliminate the target, that was all of it!  What are we supposed to do with her?!”_

They had been arguing for about an hour now, and Yuzu was at loss of what to do, she had tried to apologize repeatedly to the woman until she was out of breath.

_“That sorry excuse of a vampire was thinking about to turn her in any case, I’d said I did her a favor; she was going to die in either case.”_

Not literally, but right now, she tried very hard not to think about the implications of her new… state? Life?

_“Are you jealous?”_

_“You wish; however, it looks you’re getting lonely…”_

Vampire? Turning? From all the things that could have happened, that was the farthest in her mind, Yuzu didn’t even know much about vampires in the first place… she had a feeling that crosses and garlic did nothing to the creatures she has seen today.

Which she was now part of…

The door slammed open and Yuzu jumped when the cold, violet eyes of the woman fixed on her again, she looked around her mid-twenties, was wearing a dark suit, with a purple cravat, she also had long and luscious red hair that somehow reminded her of blood.

Oh god, was she going to start obsessing about blood now?

“Hi…” She felt so dumb waving at her, but what else could be said? It was hard focusing on her, because every fiber of her being was feeling a pull towards the man standing three feet behind her.

“Tell me, school girl.” Her… master – ugh, was she going to call him that even in her head? – was smirking, it didn’t look like he had just gotten out of a nagging session. “…how does it feel, being undead.”

“Drop it Zarc.” The woman said, what was her relation to Za- her master – Damn it –? “He told me how you managed to survive.” Her hands were drumming in her leg, she noticed, was she… doing small talk? “Did you know? How to fight against vampires?”

“Not really…” Yuzu could see the woman didn’t believe her completely.  “I never got into the craze… and I always preferred comedies and animated movies…” she hadn’t even finished reading Dracula when she had an assignment on Literature.

Now that she thought about it, Yuzu realized she had been nothing but lucky, not realizing what she was facing had probably emboldened her more than all the grown-ups in the building.

“Yuzu Hiragi, you do realize we can let you loose, right?” Yuzu wasn’t sure she liked the word, as if she was a wild beast.

Maybe she was now.

“I do.” It was not like she had much to go back to… “I … understand.” She saw the woman was looming now, was she gonna get her own brand of nagging now?

Then she felt her gloved hand on her hair, patting. It was… nice, sort of, or it would be if she didn’t just felt his eyes boring holes in the back of her head.

“Good.” Then she turned to Zarc. “Show her around while Reiji and I deal with your mishap and prepare her facilities.” Her hand dropped too fast and Yuzu already missed the warmth.

How could she miss it, if she didn’t even feel her own coldness? She wasn’t sure.

“…That sounds like a hassle…” The pout he gave both of them made him look like a child. “I wanted to go sleep, it has been a long day.”

“You idiot! Take responsibility for your fledgeling!!”

...What had she gotten herself into?

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yes, this is a Hellsing AU, don't judge me.  
> \- Yuzu is supposed to be 16, Ray is 14 in the flashback  
> \- Since I adapted it to happen in Japan, and a vampire attacking a school, obviously the ghouls weren't going to have weapons to shoot Zarc.  
> \- Same reasoning for why Yuzu didn't immediatly picked up the whole vampire thing, being japanese she would have a way more vague and general idea on western vampire folklore, other than what japan's pop culture would allow.  
> \- Zarc's motof has to do with dragons, that's why I changed how his entrapment works, for example he is inside a glass container kept at low temperature to limit his movements, on top of all the seals, the binds and the starvation.  
> \- This follows more closely the manga first chapters than the OVA or the series.  
> \- The title does come from the episode 10 of the anime, but that's it.


End file.
